Reacting
by Warriors.Souleater.Awesome
Summary: I was playing Sims and was yelling at my friends about what was happening so I decided to write this. Its not like I have anything better to do. Each chapter will be a different family. Rated T for minor cursing and paranoia
1. The Waylands

**Me: Ahaha still bored, so I was playing Sims 3 and these happened so I decided to write about my Sims stupidity and my overreactions to them. Sadly I couldn't find any, so I have nothing to base it off of**

**Jace: She doesn't own Sims 3 (well she owns a game off it but she didn't create it) And you'll learn why I'm here even though this isn't my genre.**

* * *

Lily sighed and closed out off YouTube. She'd seen the video four times already, it got old. She decided to start a new family in Sims 3 and base it off of Jace and Clary from the Mortal Instruments.

**(An Hour Later)**

"Yes, Jace, just bloody put the baby down and _sleep_. Its not like she'll die from hunger, at least you get five minutes of sleep!" Lily grumbled. "CLARY STOP PETTING THE HORSE AND FEED YOUR BABY."

"WAIT NO JACE STOP EXCERCISING STOP IT YOUR BUFF ENOUGH NOW GO BE A FATHER. CLARY FOR GODS SAKE YOU'RE BARELY HUNGRY NOW GO PUT MADISON IN HER CRIB GOD YOU GUYS SUCK AS PARENTS."

"Oh great you're having another because you weren't busy enough with the first-Oh my god Madison is a toddler WAIT WHAT ARE YOU WEARING WHY DO YOU HAVE A BUZZCUT GOD"

"That's it I'm so done with these Sims how are they so bad at parenting." "WAIT WHY ARE YOU CLOSING OUT NO I DIDNT SAVE Oh thank god it was just minimized."

**(Another hour later)**

"I'm gonna name him after Pewdiepie wait what was his real name again...Oh yeah Felix I hope I don't regret this." "Jace please no pick Madison up and see your new child STOP PETTING THE FREAKIN CAT"

"What kind of babysitter are you? You just left in the middle of the job Madison could die now children these days." "I do yet don't want Felix to be ginger hah next time I'm making the Doctor's 13th regeneration ginger."

"Oh it's their birthday ok Clary to make it easier just sign Madison up for boarding school." "I already regret sending Madison away." "Oh Felix is blonde that's okay though I feel bad for Clary."

"Oh their having another kid ha I'll name her Athena after the Greek goddess, all of who's children are blonde I'm gonna laugh if she's the only ginger one. Oh yeah they had a kid without Madison realizing whatever."

"Madison's a teenager now she's coming home. WHY ARE YOU WEARING A BATHING SUIT WHAT HAPPENS AT BOARDING SCHOOLS!?" "Hahaha Athena's ginger and the other two are blonde."

"Yes Jace go teach Madison how to drive." "OH MY GOD THAT CAR JUST WENT THROUGH THEIRS WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL. I wish there could actually be car crashes that would be interesting."

"OH MY GOD JACE IS GONE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU FRICKIN SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE FELIX THIS WAS YOUR FAULT WASN'T IT" "Clary STOP STANDING IN THE FIRE. OK FIREMAN PUT THE FIRE OUT AND STOP FLIRTING WITH CLARY SHES MARRIED."

"Ok good job firemen the fire is out. Wait Clary how did you just set yourself on fire the fire is put out." "CLARY FOR GODS SAKE YOU JUST SET THE HOUSE _BACK_ ON FIRE" "Oh great the firemen are still here and NOT DOING THEIR JOB."

"Aaaand Clary died. Great they were bad enough parents alone now Jace is stuck with three kids-wait when did someone break the sink." "Oh my god Madison stop not doing your homework."

"Oh it's Prom and Madison doesn't even have a group of friends to go with. Whatever-oh wait she made a friend OHMYGOD WHAT IS THAT. I'll just fix him up a bit-oh he's evil good choice Madison."

"You little...gah I can't curse anyways WHY WOULDNT YOU GO TO PROM WITH MADISON YOU JUST CUDDLED WITH HER UNDER THE STARS." "Why would you live you friend home while you went to school jerk."

"Madison stop walking and bloody drive to school OH GREAT YOUR LATE."

**(Madison Back Home)**

"Jace she didn't skip school she was just late SHES GROUNDED OH NUH UH SHE GONNA WALK OUT RIGHT NOW AND GO ON A DATE WITH MR NO PROM." "Wow she left right in front of you and you do nothing great parenting Jace."

"That's it just let her off the hook sneaking out is too much work." "Oh yeah NOW you'll go to Prom whatever just date." "Wait why is his dad a vampire." "Oh my god just GO TO SCHOOL STOP DELETING MY ACTIONS."

"That's it I'm done with this family."

Lily then clicked save and quit before eating cake.


	2. The Jacksons

**Me:I was really excited about this story because it's pretty funny. I also learned it was hard to have reactions unless its a whole family, so it'll just be families (most will be based on my fandoms tbh)**

* * *

"Okay, so there's Percy and Annabeth...I should make them have kids they named after Luke and Zoe." Lily said, sitting at her laptop for another Sims family session.

"Lets go to Bridgeport, why not." "Bad idea, no buildings I can afford with more than one bedroom." "I SPEND MOST OF MY MONEY ON THAT HOUSE AND NOW I CANT MOVE!? That's it I'm only using the cheat now."

"Oops I need furniture...I'll just use the cheat a few more time so they can get by as Percy and Annabeth get good jobs..." "Oh gods it went from nice to everyone's about to die in like three seconds ugh I'll have to use another cheat."

"Okay, everyone's good now. No issues-why is Luke blowing up his tree house? Oh he's not doing any harm it's fine." "Oh look its time for work-ANNABETH WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU WEARING. I'll just change her-_what do you mean she's not wearing one of the outfits I picked out_?"

"Ok, its alright this is fine. Okay Percy take care of Zoe. Okay, now you have to go to work too-YOU'RE WEARING AN OUTFIT I DIDN'T CHOOSE TOO OH GOD WHERE'S YOUR HAIR."

"Is this telling me that Percy shaves his head for work and then it _grows back_ when he comes home? Sims is so stupid I love it." "Annabeth go make food oh wait this will be her first time dangit she's gonna burn it."

"Oh my gods she didn't burn the mac and cheese this is a miracle. Wait Percy where did you go oh of course you're in the pool Mr. Son of Poseidon." "Wait no Percy DON'T JUST SET ZOE DOWN RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER CRIB. Annabeth go help Percy-and you're asleep."

"Luke why are you outside. Oh you're doing homework-wait there are tables and chairs inside why are you doing you homework outside for god's sake. PERCY YOU'RE JUST ALLOWING YOUR SON TO SIT OUTSIDE ALL NIGHT."

"Why can't I change their bloody outfits for work god."

* * *

**Sorry this is short, the Jacksons surprisingly aren't that insane . Anyways I plan on making a part two eventually! Also apologizing for the minimal hilarity, especially in comparison to the last chapter**


	3. The Potters

**Me: And back to this. I devote the family to the reviewer that suggested Harry Potter to me. Btw, I will most likely make a Supernatural one once I actually finish the series...meaning it will take a while...**

* * *

Lily was banging her head against a wall. "Bored." She said, and thought of Sherlock. One British fandom to another, she decided to make a Sims family of Harry Potter to see if Harry would drop his baby.

"Oh gods this characterization process will take so long why did I feel the need to make the Golden Trio plus Ginny oh gods." "Haha I made Harry family-oriented I am an evil person." "GINNY WHY IS YOUR HAIR ALL 60'S BIKER STYLE?"

"Ron no you don't wear a beanie." "Oh Hermione your eyes you poor thing." "Should I make Crookshanks? Ha how about no I'm surprised my laziness and impatience allowed for four characters let alone a cat."

"How are you guys so poor Harry is the boy who lived man." "Ok so now Ron and Hermione can go and move so we can keep in touch- Seriously you're too poor to buy a new house ugh fine I'll use the cheat twice for furniture."

"Yessss hot tub! Oh looks like Harry agrees-and he's skinny dipping. Wait Ginny no why are you hiding the clothes you're not George." (**Notice I didn't say Fred...*sob***) "Harry STOP EATING AND GET SOME CLOTHES ON GOSH."

"Oh great now you're working out do you realize how easy it would be for your towel to fall off while you're doing jumping jacks? GO EAT DINNER YOU'RE STARVING AND WORKING OUT UNTIL MIDNIGHT IS PREPOSTEROUS!"

"Oh gods Harry is lazier then me now he's sleeping in the towel this is the boy that defeated Voldemort." "Oh Harry wants James Sirius well we don't exactly have an extra room so that'll have to wait."

"Oh Ginny wants a dog wait I thought witches and wizards only get cats and owls these days dang Ginny follow the rules." "Harry go be logical and play chess you're a spy you need logic."

"Wait so Ginny eats her salad and it's fine, and a few minutes later Harry eats it and it's spoiled? Sims needs more logic." "Harry's going to work- oh my god those shorts are way too tight! Oh Ginny's going too-aand she's a paper girl."

"GINNY HOW ARE YOU ALREADY TIRED YOU JUST STARTED." "Harry's not tired at all and all you're doing is typing newspapers, Ginny." "Ooh there's a bunch of horses right near my lot. Aw two are running away I wanted them. I'm gonna follow them."

"Okay they're following the path to the fishing lake-OH MY GOD ITS A UNICORN. Okay, calm down. I'll just use _one_ cheat to add the unicorn to my family for Ginny." "OH MY GOD I HAVE A UNICORN!"

"I think I'm going to move-OH MY GOD YES FIVE BEDROOMS I'LL TAKE IT!" "Nice furniture-this will be the kid's room." "This is now a bunk bed. Bunk beds are cool-beds with a ladder!" "No unicorn don't ignite-UNICORN YOU SET THE BACKYARD ON FIRE!"

"NO HARRY GET AWAY FROM THE FIRE. YOU TOO GINNY GOSH." "Unicorn you're just grazing like you didn't just almost set the house on fire." "Oh my god that's a lot of woohoo's. Of course you're pregnant you spent like a day in that bed."

"Haha yes this is the perfect background playground. Okay I wanna see if I can get a unicorn foal. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE UNICORN WON'T LET ITSELF BE BRED LIKE THAT! Fine I'll just buy a horse so you can breed."

"Oh my god unicorn just go in the barn thing go in now oh my god." "WHY IS THE OTHER HORSE SO TIRED ALREADY WHAT I JUST GOT IT." "Yay the unicorn is pregnant." "Oh gods THE BABY IS COMING AND GINNY IS ASLEEP CMON JAMES SIRIUS WAIT A LITTLE LONGER."

"Wait what it's a girl Lily Luna Potter you skipped your turn." "Should I name it Jamie? Nah, I'll just make Lily older then James and Albus mwahaha."

* * *

**Done! I must admit, my reactions and comments over react a bit, but admit, we all do it. I did this because last year I read a story about the Olympian Gods playing Sims and reacting, so then I look for it and it's not there. I also noticed most Sims fanfiction is about the characters themselves and their stories, (which is pretty interesting, too!) not the player reacting to their stupidity which is what we do at least half the time. Please suggest families, I have no forced creativity.**


End file.
